Nehekharan Pantheon
Historians know the Nehekharans worshipped many Gods, most of whom had both Human and animal forms. These figures adorn the walls of many tombs and can also be found in many of the surviving Nehekharan texts, painted onto papyrus scrolls. Their names and their hierarchy, however, have been lost. Scholars have guessed at both and have assembled a rough list, but without a living Nehekharan trained in their traditions, there is no way of confirming or correcting any details. The Nehekharan pantheon contains several dozen other Gods, most of them minor in nature, scope, and power. These Gods can encompass natural phenomena like the stars or the wind, or they can be patrons of particular animals or activities. Nehekharan nobles often claimed one of these minor Gods as their personal patrons, and a tomb might have a preponderance of images to that particular God as the noble sought his or her protection and guidance in the passage from this life to the next. The current list of those considered major Gods is as follows: *'Asaph:' The Goddess of Beauty, Magic, and Vengeance. Asaph sometimes takes the form of an asp, though even in this shape she is lovely. *'Basth:' Goddess of Cats, Grace, and Love. She appears as a tall, lithe woman with tawny skin, feather brown hair, and cat-green eyes. She can also appear with a cat head or as a large, majestic panther. *'Djaf:' The God of War and Death. Djaf appears as a tall, well-muscled man with a jackal’s head. He can appear as a large but otherwise normal jackal as well. *'Geheb:' God of the Earth and of Strength. Geheb is an extremely tall, incredibly muscular man with strong, rugged features and a thick beard. He can also appear as a massive dog. *'Khsar:' God of the Desert. Khsar does not have an animal form but can appear as the desert wind. *'Neru: '''Goddess of Protection and the Moon, wife of Ptra. *'Phakth:' God of the Sky and Justice. He is a muscular man with a hawk’s head and can also appear as a large, blue-banded hawk with golden eyes. *'Ptra:' The Sun God, the first to set foot upon the world. Ptra is the great creator and encompasses immortality and eternity. He alone among the Gods does not have an animal form but always appears Human. His eyes, however, contain all the stars above, and his gaze is enough to drive a man mad. *'Qu'aph:' The God of Snakes and Subtlety. His Human form is of a hooded man, but he is more commonly represented by a large king cobra. *'Sakhmet:' Goddess of the Green Moon. Ptra's scheming and vindictive concubine, jealous of his love for Mankind. *'Sokth:' God of Scorpions, Poisoners, and Thieves. Sokth can appear as a scorpion, or as a man with black chitin for skin and dead black eyes. Despite his patronage of thieves, Sokth does not condone grave robbing, and his scorpions often guard royal tombs. *'Tahoth:' The Scholar of the Gods, patron of knowledge and wisdom. Tahoth appears as a slender but fit man with the head of an ibis. He can also appear as an ibis with silver feathers. *'Ualatp:' The God of Scavengers. He can appear in the form of a large vulture or as a hunched, scrawny man with a vulture head. *'Usirian:' God of the Underworld. Usirian guides each soul on its journey from this world to the next. He is never pictured directly, as this is considered sacrilege, but he is invoked repeatedly during Nehekharan burial rituals. Other Gods *'Bisimilajir' - Minor God of Slaves Source * : ''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Lure of the Liche Lord ** : pg. 65 es:Panteón de Nehekhara Category:Gods Category:Mortuary Cult Category:Nehekharan Pantheon Category:Tomb Kings Category:N Category:P